


The Wedding Singer

by justeruriforever



Series: All the ways we might have met (Eruri Porn) [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Budding Love, F/F, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Inspired by Music, Instant Attraction, M/M, Matchmaker Hange, Mild Language, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justeruriforever/pseuds/justeruriforever
Summary: In Levi’s opinion, they always arrived during the best part of any wedding, after the pomp and ceremony was over and done with, and the wedding breakfast was in full-swing.  This allowed them the space, and time needed to set-up their kit for the evening gig.  This time they were working at the wedding of a particularly obnoxious jerk called Nile Dok, and his equally odious bride, Marie.





	The Wedding Singer

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up yesterday morning with a head cannon that Hange was a wedding singer, with a beautifully powerful and distinct voice, just like Chrissie Hynde. Being the ever-irrepressible, interfering sod that they are, they brought an unsuspecting Levi (their wedding band member) and Erwin (a wedding usher) together during an energetic rendition of ‘Don’t get me wrong’ (by The Pretenders), at the Dok wedding. And thus, this one-shot was born. 
> 
> Yes. Well. Best not to ask, really … Especially as I should be writing my thesis …
> 
> It’s 4K+ of pure cheese and fluff and not my usual style, at all, as there’s no rampant sex. Though I have added it to the series - All the ways we might have met - just 'cos it fits there.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it nether-the-less. Comments welcomed.
> 
> Suggested Reading Tip: At the point when Levi grabs his tambourine, consider playing this as you read - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZxZbWmWaG4&list=RD4ZxZbWmWaG4&start_radio=1&t=10

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

In Levi’s opinion, they always arrived during the best part of any wedding, after the pomp and ceremony was over and done with, and the wedding breakfast was in full-swing.This allowed them the space, and time needed to set-up their kit for the evening gig.This time they were working at the wedding of a particularly obnoxious jerk called Nile Dok, and his equally odious bride, Marie.Fortunately, Hange had dealt with all the communications between the groom and the band, leaving Levi, Petra and Moblit to just do their thing.It was the typical custom that one of the wedding ushers oversaw their set-up, and ensured they had everything they needed to keep the reception party in full-swing until the early hours of the morning.Hange, thankfully, usually dealt with them too.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Just as Levi was wheeling in one of the enormous speakers from the van, through the fire-exit doors of the venue, he saw an immaculately dressed blonde approach Hange, who was on the stage fiddling with the mic positioning.Pausing for a moment, he watched their brief interaction: Hange’s hands flying here-and-there as they spoke animatedly to the tall, suited usher.As Levi was about to start moving the speaker again, he caught sight of Hange pointing over in his direction, and watched as a pair of piercing blue eyes followed the path of their pointed gesture.The blonde merely nodded, their conversations mute at Levi’s current hearing range.

 

“Fuck!”Levi silently admonished his overbearing business partner.

He hated any attention being drawn to him.Hange knew Levi wasn’t the best at interacting with any of the wedding guests.He usually found every opportunity to busy himself until the gig started, then he’d oscillate unassumingly between playing percussion, and programming the lighting and backing tracks.Just what the fuck was Hange playing at.Levi lowered his gaze, and returned his focus to the task at hand.The speaker was cumbersome, and especially awkward for someone of Levi’s small stature to manhandle into position.As Levi hustled the piece towards the outer-edge of the stage, he was startled from his task by a voice as rich as molten caramel.

 

“May I assist you with that?”

Levi bristled, part with alarm, part from irritation.“No thanks.I can manage”.He bit out his clipped reply, without turning to face his would-be aid.

Frustrated with the seeming inertia of the large equipment piece, Levi gave the stubborn speaker a particularly hard shove, and in response it threatened to topple from the platform cart it had been transported in on.Almost instantaneously a huge pair of hands encircled Levi, and locked on firm to the unstable speaker, up-righting it in an instant.

“It’s okay.I’ve got it!”Spoke a marginally breathless, yet still deliciously honeyed voice in Levi’s ear.

“Fuck!Thanks!” Levi expressed with honest sincerity, shocked at his own, uncharacteristic hesitance in preventing, what would have been a total disaster.

 

Levi turned to face his rescuer, and as he did so, he felt his breath catch in his throat.The man, who was still partially embracing him, was drop-dead, fucking gorgeous.The first thing that had assaulted Levi’s senses was the man’s smell: a heady combination of musky sandalwood and earthy vetiver. The scent enveloped Levi, imparting a sense of warmth, comfort and security.Levi had a weakness for clean, masculine scents, and this man’s smell epitomised raw masculinity.But then, so did his appearance.He was what Levi would call - classically handsome - with a sharp jawline and a prominent, Roman nose.His sparkling blue eyes held a hint of mischief, and they were framed with expressive, thick eyebrows.The man’s smooth, sun-bleached blonde hair had been styled in a sleek side-parting.

 

Casting his gaze down, briefly at the man’s attire, Levi noted how the bespoke, three-piece, navy-blue suit fitted his muscular form exquisitely.A sky-blue silk tie with a complex Eldredge knot was pushed firm against his tanned throat, giving the man an air of class that Levi could appreciate.It had taken mere seconds for Levi to visually devour the blonde, but Levi feared he’d been engrossed in his appreciation of the man for much longer.

In an attempt to collect himself Levi abruptly blurted out.“Oh shit!I’m all dusty.You’ll ruin your fucking suit”.

A wry chuckle escaped the blonde’s deliciously plump and kissable lips, then he replied in that same smooth tone - “I’m not afraid of a little dust”.

“Haven’t you got … you know … speeches and shit to do?”Levi mumbled, turning his back to the man, to hide the colour rampantly painting his cheeks.

“No.That’s the Best Man’s job, thankfully”.

“Lucky for me that you were here to save the day then”.Levi retorted, wiggling frustratedly at the man’s persistent and now, totally unnecessary embrace.

“Hmmm”.The blonde merely hummed teasingly in response, freeing his hold on the now stabilised speaker, and retracting his broad arms from around Levi.

 

A moment passed in self-conscious silence, as the blonde hovered behind Levi, and Levi paused with his hands resting on the now, stationary speaker.

After a beat the man spoke again, his rich baritone causing a shiver to shoot down Levi’s spine.“Well I’ll be around should you need any further assistance”.

“Thanks.But I’ve got this”.Levi dismissed, before speaking out again, determined to defend his capabilities.“I do, do this for a living, you know …?”

“Erwin”.The man said, the two syllables deliberately stretched out, Levi suspected, to make his name sound even more sexy.

“Levi”.

 

A further moment passed, before Levi sensed the blonde – Erwin – move away, and Levi exhaled languidly, bowing his head in response to his shakiness.He allowed some time to pass before he glanced around, to ensure that Erwin had definitely left.He caught sight of Hange, suspiciously motionless on the stage, watching him like a hawk through their thick goggle-like glasses, and bearing a huge, knowing smirk on their face.Levi, merely, gave them the finger, and turned to re-focus on his abandoned duties, ignoring his obviously, flame-red cheeks.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

It took a further hour of hard graft to finalise the set-up.After finishing lugging the speakers into position, Levi assisted Moblit with setting up the lights.They weren’t a ‘band’ per se, as a foursome they only played the odd percussion instrument when required – there were no guitars or drums, no musical skills required, really.Their show relied rather, on solid backing tracks, and Hange’s voice – with the use of clever lighting and the occasional backing singer / dancer – i.e. Petra or Moblit, and Levi, usually under protest.Typically, they’d pre-agree an extensive set-list with the client, and Hange would throw in a tune or two that was to their own liking, just to mix things up a bit.

 

The time had come for the band to wash and change out of their causal day-clothes into their working outfits.They’d agreed, when they’d founded their business, that they’d coordinate their outfits by each wearing bold primary colours, making them visible, and clearly recognisable on stage.Levi secretly thought they looked like a chaotic rainbow, but he had to concede, he was no fashionista.Thankfully, he’d opted for a colour palette he liked, and had found a slim-fitting suit that hugged his petite figure perfectly.He was also able to have the suit thoroughly dry-cleaned after every job, and that was an added bonus in his opinion.As they reassembled on-stage for their final sound and light check, they had started to look more like the professionals, they’d been paid to be.

Hange in their wild orange pant suit, complemented with a brown silk vest underneath.

Petra in a forest green knee-length dress, with a full skirt and a yellow silk scarf tied in her hair.

Moblit with his sky-blue suit and black shirt.

And Levi in his purple velvet trousers and figure-hugging, waistcoat, with a baby-pink cotton shirt.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

Levi, as to be expected, hung back in the wings, seated at the sound and lighting booth when the Bride and Groom took to the floor for the traditional ‘first dance’.Dok, the pretentious prick, had chosen the tortuously, cheesy song “Can You Feel the Love Tonight?", and Hange, with the vocal support of Moblit, gave the rendition their very best.Fortunately, the veiled distain in Hange’s voice, at the especially-corny song choice, was obscured by the loud oohs and aahs coming from the watching crowd, as Dok and his new bride circled the dance floor with restrained ease.It took little effort, and even less concentration for Levi to follow the somewhat lacklustre pair with subtle spot-lighting.And although the remainder of the venue was cloaked in semi-darkness, Levi had already spotted Erwin sat on a tall stool by the bar, a tumbler of what looked like whisky clasped in his hand, seemingly unaffected and uninterested in the couple’s performance.Levi noted how the blonde had partially loosened his tie, and shed his jacket, leaving him in his fine, silk-backed waistcoat and crisp, white-shirt, both sinfully hugging his muscular form.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

The evening trudged on, and Hange, as effortlessly as ever, managed to keep the party upbeat and (nearly) everyone, from the wedding party, on their feet.Their cheesy, clichéd song choices, dragged-back from decades past, were, evidently going down pretty darn well with the crowd.Levi’s gaze, despite his evening’s responsibilities, never strayed far from the lone blonde.He couldn’t deny how captivating the man was.However, Erwin, somehow, didn’t seem to be the life-and-soul of the party.He barely shifted from his position at the bar, and appeared to decline almost every offer of a dance, that had been put his way. A couple, comprising a tall, shaggy-haired blonde – suited similarly to Erwin, and his smaller female companion, kept approaching the seated blonde, sharing a brief drink and hearty laughs, then heading back to the dance floor to leave the man alone again.It was marginally uplifting, for Levi, to see how Erwin wasn’t entirely friendless, though the lonely figure he cut, sat there all alone, tugged doggedly on Levi’s heart-strings.

Levi realised Erwin was probably one of those rare people that he wouldn’t actually mind getting to know. If he hadn’t been working, Levi suspected he might have joined the blonde, propping up the bar together. The whole evening somehow, seemed hollow and overtly showy: not somewhere Levi would have ever chosen to be, and certainly not filled with the type of crowd he’d ever chose to be around.Levi found himself wondering whether the blonde had also picked up on the disingenuousness of the whole affair.Levi had to work especially hard to quash the temptation to join Erwin, drink himself silly and spend the rest of the night bitching about the Dok’s ridiculousness, to that gorgeously attractive blonde.A mistiming with the lights for the last song before the break, brought Levi back from his thoughts, and earnt him a sharp, pointed stare from a mildly, irritated Hange.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

Levi remained hidden in relative security of the booth during the designated break, sipping his now-flat coke with his usual distain.He’d stayed there deliberately, to avoid the touchy-feely team-huddle that was taking place just off stage, between an incredibly sweaty Hange, Moblit and Petra.He observed Hange’s repeated hand gestures as they talked shop to an attentive Petra who, as usual, hung off their every word, and a rather overwhelmed and incredibly tired looking Mobilt.All the while Levi continued to steal glances at Erwin over the top of the booth, casting his eyes down whenever the blonde purposefully surveyed the crowded room.

Something … or should I say, someone … caught your eye Lee?”Hange enquired, popping their head round the side of the booth and almost startling Levi off his stool.

“No!”Levi replied defensively.“And don’t fucking call me that.You know I hate it”.

“He’s a looker, I’ll give him that!”Hange continued, ignoring both Levi’s vehement denial, and his annoyed demand.

“Seems a little lonely too”.They followed-up, in that contemplative tone that always made Levi overtly suspicious.

“Fuck off Hange”.Levi retorted, attempting to cut off any potential scheming before it started.

“Need you for the next song short-stuff.Will you be my tambourine man?”Hange requested, playfully administering a light punch to Levi’s arm.

“Sure.Whatever”.Levi acquiesced, his tone bored and resigned. 

“Champion.We’re back on in 5”.

“Enough time for you to have a wash then shitty-glasses!”Levi countered, voice without a trace of venom, despite being entirely candid.

All he received in response was a sloppily-blown raspberry, followed by a childish pout.

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Moblit took-over from Levi in the sound and lighting booth as the smaller man stepped outside of his comfort zone, and onto the open stage, tambourine in hand.Once in position, Hange at the very front next to the mic, Petra to their left, and Levi to their right, both a step-or-two behind, the first few chords of the next track began to play.Levi cast a brief, almost confused look at Petra, not expecting this particular song choice, as he couldn’t recall it being on their set-list for the evening, though he had to admit, the style and range suited Hange’s voice to perfection.Petra just smiled widely (and winked, Levi could have sworn he saw her fucking wink at him), before she began to sway, tapping her own tambourine to the introductory beat.Trying to remain undeterred by the sudden change to the set-list, Levi raised his tambourine and joined Petra, tapping to the irresistible influence of the beat.As much as Levi hated dancing in front of a public audience, he couldn’t deny that there were some tracks that just compelled him to move.He’d mastered the techniques required, to effectively block out the audience, and just enjoy the rhythm. 

Hange took-up the mic quickly and purposefully, their hand curving protectively around the mouth-piece, as they began to sing, their body vibrating with unrestrained energy.

“Don't get me wrong

If I'm looking kind of dazzled …

I see neon lights

Whenever you walk by …”

Moblit timed the unscheduled lighting-set with flawless precision, and two things happened.Firstly, a track of gaudy-coloured lights lit in sequence, running from the front of the stage right through to the back of the room, stopping just by the bar, right where Erwin was seated.Lighting a path that looked, to Levi, a little too much like a disco runway.Secondly, from his position on the stage, Levi saw the blonde’s attention immediately drawn to the stage, and to him.Suddenly Levi felt incredibly exposed, standing there holding a fucking tambourine.He fought to maintain his tapping rhythm, as he was unwittingly caught in Erwin’s intrigued and steady gaze.

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

“Don't get me wrong  
If you say, "hello", and I take a ride  
Upon a sea where the mystic moon  
Is playing havoc with the tide  
Don't get me wrong …”

As Hange performed the second verse, Levi watched stunned as they waved pointedly at Erwin, and then thumbed a dismissive gesture in Levi’s direction.Oh they’d certainly managed to capture the blonde’s attention now.Erwin had swivelled around fully on his stool, abandoning his whiskey glass on the bar, and was watching with rapt concentration, waving back with delightful amusement.Levi had known Hange’s game, and was powerless to do anything about it.Mortified at his impending public humiliation, Levi focused his eyes down at his hand which was still, surprisingly tapping the tambourine perfectly in-time to the music.He shook his head, and attempted to suppress a knowing smile, or was it a grimace, at their utter gall.

“Don't get me wrong

If I'm acting so distracted

I'm thinking about the fireworks

That go off when you smile …”

Again, Hange’s hands left their default-position, curled around mic, this time to point directly at Erwin.Levi swore next time they tried something like this, he’d tape their bloody hands to the mic-stand.He dared to glance up, and was gifted by the widest, most genuine smile he thought he’d ever witnessed.Erwin was caught-up in Hange’s ploy and was playing along like the perfect patsy, even bobbing on his seat, to the music.This time, Levi couldn’t supress the reciprocal smile that adorned his lips.But in order to maintain some semblance of embarrassment he dipped his gaze, shielding it from any vulnerability it might inadvertently expose, and he just hoped and prayed the harsh lighting had managed to hide everything that he didn’t want to reveal.

“Don't get me wrong

If I split like light refracted

I'm only off to wander

Across a moonlit mile …”

With Hange’s irrepressibly, hearty the delivery fourth verse, Moblit caused all of the venue’s lights to dip, until they were left with only a low, white spotlight, which appeared to be specifically highlighting Levi’s position on the stage.Oddly enough, Levi noted that only Erwin seemed affected by this Hange-manufactured display of attention, all the other revellers were dancing away, thankfully oblivious.Levi found himself breathing a short sigh of relief, as he attempted, once again, to relax into the song.However, as he was taking-in the activities of rest of the wedding party, he’d missed Erwin rising from his stool, at the bar, whiskey-tumbler now in hand, and walking slowly closer to the stage, seemingly unable to take his eyes of the small, raven-haired man.Levi could hear the curl of a smile on Hange’s lips as they pushed forward with the song’s chorus.And without even looking over at them, he just knew they’d started with their expressive hand-gestures again, determined to draw further attention to the simmering attraction between the two men.Somehow, instead of continuing to look down at his hands, Levi managed to hold Erwin’s humoured, and slightly inquisitive gaze, for more than mere seconds, before the raven blushed again when he’d realised just how intently he’d been staring.

“Once in a while

Two people meet

Seemingly for no reason

They just pass on the street

Suddenly thunder,

showers everywhere

Who can explain the thunder and rain?

But there's something in the air….”

With the uninhibited passion expressed in Hange’s vocal delivery, and their lengthy extension of the last word – ‘air’ - Levi’s whole body ignited with goose-bumps.The rhythm of his body was lost in the track, working the tambourine with total automation.His eyes never left Erwin’s, as he observed the blonde prop himself against a pillar, much closer to the stage.He was standing so close Levi could see that mischievous sparkle in his ocean-blue eyes.He even imagined being able to scent that delicious combination of sandalwood and  vetiver once more.No-one, other than the Hange, and possibly Petra, had picked up on the flicker of attraction that passed between their locked gaze.And gratefully, at that moment, Hange had been too occupied executing a particularly messy, swing-dance with Petra on the stage, whilst the instrumental part of the song played, for them to acknowledge the marked persistence of the men’s reciprocal attentions. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

Levi had rarely smiled so much, if you could call the slight upward curl of his thin lips, a smile.Regardless of semantics, his face was beginning to ache with the effort, however compulsive it felt, to mirror Erwin’s beaming, toothy smile, with an attempt of his own.The blonde appeared utterly captivated, slouched in his relaxed pose, that belied his formal attire, eyes never leaving the stage.For the first time that evening, and perhaps even the first time in a long while, Levi felt oddly powerful – alluring even.He’d been so busy contemplating his unexpected irresistibility, and his acknowledgement to how he’d have to move past the stage of mere heated glances at the blonde, to demonstrate his full and true appeal, he almost missed his next cue.For a passing moment, he’d even forgotten he was on stage at all.

“Don't get me wrong

If I come and go like fashion

I might be great tomorrow

But hopeless yesterday …”

A warm chuckle escaped the blonde’s lips, and Levi suspected Hange had rolled their eyes in Levi’s direction, at their melodic mention of ‘hopelessness’.Despite his continued, albeit semi-private humiliation at the expense of Hange, Levi had to admit Erwin’s rumbling laugh was a beautiful thing to behold.Its evident spontaneity made the man look uninhibited, a flicker of hidden passion communicated in that brief exhale of amusement.

“Don't get me wrong

If I fall in the 'mode of passion'

It might be unbelievable

But let's not say so long …

It might just be _fantastic_

Don't get me wrong …”

\- - - - - - - - - - 

The delivery of the final verse was conveyed with Hange’s typical, theatrical flourish.Levi had felt himself wince as they had emphasised, the word ‘fantastic’ with an audible shout, but somehow he’d also felt the need to share his pain with his now avid watcher, who merely grinned wider at Levi’s discomforted expression. As the final twelve beats of the song brought the backing track to a close, Levi stilled his tambourine, and Hange fell silent, taking an equally exaggerated bow at the applauding audience.Before Levi could slink off the stage, in his usual shy post-performance demeanour, he heard Hange hollering into the mic.“Let’s have an extra special round of applause for Levi, our guest percussionist”.Instantly, and rather irritatingly, Moblit focused the single white spotlight on Levi’s semi-frozen form.Levi took the briefest of bows, not daring to look at the crowd, before exiting the stage post-haste.It didn’t escape his attention however, that Erwin had clapped extremely vigorously and rapturously at Levi’s further humiliation.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Retreating back to the relative sanctuary of his booth, away from the unforgiveable spotlights, Levi attempted to collect himself once more.He placed his tambourine down, and nodded to a fleeting Moblit, who was rushing back on stage.Over the mic, Levi could hear Hange, working up the crowd again – “Now, let’s slow things down a little, shall we?”They enquired, the crowd responding affirmatively, like putty in their sweaty hands.“This next track is for all you love birds out there”.Levi hadn’t needed to do anything, Moblit had already lined the next track up.Instead he looked around for his coke, and tutted when he found only a dry, empty glass.

“That was an enjoyable performance, I must say”.Said that familiar silken voice.Levi flinched.He hadn’t noticed the blonde move closer to his position at the booth.

“Tsk! You don’t get out much do you?”Levi answered playfully, keep his voice low, though clearly audible over the music.

“Ha, maybe you are right.Though I do know what I like”.Erwin replied sincerely, his blue eyes radiating with warmth and authenticity.

Levi cast his own eyes down, suddenly feigning interest in the switches on the booth’s panel.This was shaky territory for him.Levi wasn’t really one to flirt, he wasn’t really one for relationships at all.He was too anti-social, too blunt, too grumpy.He worried that once he opened up, any initially interested party would run a mile; and really, who’d blame them? 

The pause was of a sufficient duration that Erwin spoke out again.

“Would you like to join me for a drink?”

Levi glanced up at the blonde, then pointedly looked back at the stage.“Can’t.Working”.Then with as much genuineness as he could muster, he followed up.“Sorry”.

“Later perhaps?When you finish”.Erwin was decidedly persistent, his expression open, his words eager.

Levi sighed.He’d known his reply would dishearten the evidently keen blonde. “It’ll be much later.We’ll be at this until the early hours.You’ll have a long wait”.

“I don’t mind.I suspect the wait will be worth it”.Erwin delivered his reply with a smile that would charm the pants of a nun.Levi couldn’t suppress his sarcastic retort.

“Huh.Really? Does that usually work?”

“To be honest Levi, I’ve never tried it before”.The cherished way Erwin had spoken Levi’s name, caused the raven’s mouth to dry, and his heart to flutter.“Did it?”He pressed-on, cheekily.

“It might have…”Keep him waiting, Levi thought to himself.Keep him keen.

The uncontrolled burst of laughter that escaped the blonde’s lips, made Levi laugh too.His flamed cheeks ached, and for once his smile was totally genuine.

 

 

The night couldn’t last long enough for Levi.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps this has some mileage in going further. I'll let ya'll decide.


End file.
